


Not a Good Girl at All

by VampireHorse



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHorse/pseuds/VampireHorse
Summary: The neighbors, classmates, and even family saw Morty as an exceptionally silly, shy schoolgirl with a stuttering and bunch of complexes, and only one Rick knew exactly what that girl was like.
Kudos: 15





	Not a Good Girl at All

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Совсем не примерная девочка](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562465) by VampireHorse. 



Pink water smelling of rotten meat spilled out of the portal that opened in the garage.  
\- What the fuck, Morty?! - Rick growled, shoving a jellyfish out of his robe pocket. - I told you, you idiot, to shoot when that motherfucker turns around! What about you? What did you do?!  
Morty just answer back with a sobbing.  
Her yellow shirt stuck to her body, water dripped from the hem of her short skirt, and her wet tails hung on both sides of her round face with pitiful bags...  
\- I... I didn't make it, R-rick, I'm sorry!  
\- I don't want to hear anything, - he said, turning away. - If it wasn't for your stupidity, I'd have money and shit, but because of you... we almost died, M-morty!  
It was a simple plan to kill the client during the transfer and stay in double winnings, but Morty's misfire forced them to flee.  
Well, what a stupid partner he's got!  
\- N-no, Rick, - she whimpered as she tried to hang on his arm. - I-I-I'm really sorry, and... I'll do anything for you to forgive me!  
To tell you the truth, Rick was already more angry for the view, but he was interested in the last words of the cunt.  
\- Like what? - He turned around with his eyebrow up, and Morty, a little blushing, slammed her wet lashes.  
\- Well, for instance, you... y-you can punish me if you want...  
Oh, here we go. Sanchez already knew that look on this face.  
It was the one he often saw after dangerous adventures. Or when they were alone, not counting, of course, the rest of the Smith family behind the wall - the adrenaline and thrill always spurred the bitch like nothing else, and the scientist, without hiding a grin, already staring openly at the small tits covered with a wet T-shirt.  
He wasn't even angry anymore, but is it possible to refuse such an offer?  
\- Well, if you insist...

***

Normal Morty's a pain in the ass, Morty-female's a double pain.  
Even more whining, even less strength and stamina, without which the adventure is just a fail, and make sure that perverts do not bother... several times more than usual.  
However, Rick will find his advantage everywhere and in any situation, so he and the girl quite worked together. He even found perverse joy to go shopping with her or go to a concert together with some sweet boy band, causing Summer's jealousy and whining attacks from bored unemployed Jerry...

The neighbors, classmates, and even family saw Morty as an exceptionally silly, shy schoolgirl with a stuttering and bunch of complexes, and only one Rick knew exactly what that girl was like.  
And she was in her sixteen, nothing but a crazy little nymphomaniac with an eternal subsoil, and from the day she herself tried to jump on his dick after a couple of shots of whiskey at a party, the scientist found a great use for this quality.  
He took responsibility for his own granddaughter's heath and sterilized this pussy before playing with it, and since then he has done so.  
Unambiguous strokes under the table at breakfast, sharply reduced length of skirts, funny attempts at flirting and clumsy blowjobs on the way home - all this became commonplace, but today Rick was expecting something new.

Dried up after an adventure that didn't go according to plan, he waited in his swamped blueprints and machine oil-scented room when Morty finally finished cleaning herself up.  
And so, after an eternity, she came - in a pink terry robe, with hair scattered randomly over her shoulders, and her eyes slightly widened when she saw that Rick was already in bed, covered with one blanket.  
\- Well, - he cried out. - Are you ready to take your punishment?  
\- Y-yeah...  
She looked embarrassed, but that distinctive light in her eyes was not to be confused with anything.  
\- Then... then why don't you show me what's good for you, eh, baby?  
Oh, fucking gods, what a picture. Morty opened her robe to her grandfather's greedy gaze, revealing her humble female delights.  
Summer, of course, can laugh as much as she likes, comparing her sister to the boy - fuck Summer and her opinion, because Rick was more than satisfied.  
And it was especially gratifying when the terry cloth fell to the floor, and it turned out that underneath her there was nothing else on the girl.  
The little one seemed to be genuinely trying to earn his mercy - she was seductively stroking herself, quietly fasting, biting her lips, and then her wandering fingers went down to the most interesting place...  
She had the right pussy - small and tidy, and Rick would even lick it properly, but... not today. She didn't deserve it.  
\- Come on, - he wheezed as he flipped the blanket down and stroked his dick in passing. - You'd better come here...  
How clouded his brains were, the scientist remembered very well why they were here in the first place.  
That's why his dry palm fell forcefully on the pink girl's ass, making Morty squeal.  
\- Ow, R-rick, what are you doing?! - this silly woman hoped to save herself by slipping sideways and closing the kill zone with both hands, but Sanchez, smiling viciously, quickly brought her back to comfortable for himself position.  
\- Did you forget that? - from the second slap, she screamed even harder. - You're grounded, Morticia... It's what you wanted, isn't it?  
And who is he to refuse his beloved granddaughter...  
Fortunately, she, squealing and rising for order, quickly accepted her fate.  
\- Ooh, - she moaned, lumping the edge of the pillow between her fingers and wagging her lower body too temptingly after each blow. - Ahh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Daddy!  
Rick didn't even know what warms his rotten soul anymore, whether it's the screams or the contemplation of this little ass changing its color, or maybe the clear liquid slowly flowing down the inside of his skinny thighs...  
Anyway, he couldn't hold back anymore.

So tight and so humid, he came in quickly and without much ceremony, piling on Morty from behind and wrapping her hair around her fist, and how fucking awesome it was!  
No cosmic lobsters, no Unity, and no three titty beauties ready for all - no one could outshine that stupid, eternally aching flatfoot in his eyes....  
That's how irrational attachments work, isn't it?  
He mean, they would if he was sick with them.  
Did he just take advantage of the opportunities that this crazy universe has given him and enjoy what's wrong with it?  
What's wrong with being the first man in his own granddaughter's life? It's better than with some stupid high school boy behind the garages!  
Fuck all this suckers. Fuck all those teenagers looking at his Morty, this baby needs a serious man.  
Someone who can curb her and deal with her madness...

Rick's head was as empty as his balls.  
He was not inclined to sentimental and would have rather kicked the girl out of his room, sat behind which is already on the drawing of the space shuttle, but only enough strength to lie with her in a huddle, trying to catch his breath.  
The damn Smiths are coming home soon. Dinner will be here soon...  
Trying to imagine Morty sitting at the table with her punished ass, he could barely refrain from laughing.  
\- I... I really didn't want that to happen, next time I'll shoot on time, you're not mad anymore, are you, Rick?  
He didn't even remember what this whole mess was about anymore.  
\- I'm not angry, - he sighed, burying his nose in chestnut curls. - Of course I'm not mad, b-bitch...


End file.
